Reversal
by Statiic97
Summary: A re-telling of the night of the prank. Instead of Hannah, Ashley is in Emily's cross-hairs and she is just as easy a target as Hannah...


Okay so I wrote this as a challenge with, you guessed it! AnimeAngel97.

As a side note to the lovely Angel,

Please DON'T KILL ME because I hurt Sam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you guys think this is just a little bit mean?" Jessica asked the group as they made their way through the lodge.

"She has been giving Chris puppy eyes ever since we came here. We're just trying to help her out." Emily said. "Besides it's about time they got it on."

"We don't need to be in the room to do it though." Jessica said as she looked at the rest of the group for help.

"It's only a joke, Jess. Relax." Matt grinned as he readied his phone to record.

"Seriously? Recording it!?" Jessica sighed.

"It'll be a laugh! We'll delete it in the morning." Beth said. "Okay, the note is in her room. She'll be there any minute!" Hannah said, coming down the stairs.

"Let' s go!" Emily said in a cheery voice.

They went up the stairs to organize the prank.

Jessica groaned.

It wasn't that she was friends with Ashley or anything. But there was a line between funny and cruel, even she knew when to stop before it crossed that.

She made her way up the stairs.

"Ash! Ashley!" She called as she made her way through the upper level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood at the sink gazing out of the window in the kitchen, daydreaming, when she saw a shadow move just beyond the trees.

"Hey Josh? Didn't you say it was just us up here?" She asked, trying to get a better look at where the shadow had moved.

Receiving no reply, she turned around to see Josh and Mike passed out at the counter. Bottles of vodka and whiskey sat between them as they snored. Sam rolled her eyes fondly as she made her way over. She shook the pair, but only got a few moans and groans in response. She counted the bottles before whistling.

"And once again you have outdone yourself, Josh"

She clapped him once on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley was a bundle of nerves as she made her way through to Chris's room. The note had asked her to wear some 'sexy' underwear, so she had stuck to her two piece bathing suit.

She shivered slightly as the crisp winter air came in through the window, but it would be worth it when she and Chris 'talked'.

She opened the door and saw Chris sprawled out on the bed passed out. "Hey Chris!" She said a little loudly to wake him up. The note Chris had left told her to just wake him up if he fell asleep.

"What? Ash?" Chris said, grabbing his glasses and looking at her.

"Woah!" Chris jumped up and put his hand over his eyes.

"Uh, Ash? What, ah, what are you doing?" He asked, panicking slightly.

"Your note said to wear something sexy so..." Ashley gestured to her two piece.

"What note?" Chris asked.

Emily, who had been hiding behind the door, giggled a little.

"What? Emily?" Ashley turned around as everyone came out of their hiding places. "Matt? Are you recording this? Beth?" She sounded close to tears as the realization sunk in. "

Ashley!" Jessica came in through the open door. "It was just a stupid joke and-" Ashley rushed by Jessica who sighed and turned to everyone else. "You pricks!" She scolded before running after Ashley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had just finished throwing the empty bottles in recycling when she saw someone run past the window. "Woah!" She said as she stood still for a second.

She debated between trying to wake up the guys or going to find the others before deciding to find the others. "Guys, I think I saw someone-huh?" She saw everyone crowding the entrance way of the lodge. She grabbed her jacket and ran out with them.

"What's going on? Was that Ashley?" She asked the others as they stared out into the forest. "It was just a prank, Ash!" Emily called out. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"It's fine. She just can't take a joke." Beth waved her hand dismissively.

"What did you do?" Sam asked. "It was just for fun." Matt shrugged, "You jerks!" Sam shouted before running off in the direction she thought she saw Ashley go.

She ran through the woods calling Ashley's name before coming to a small cliff. She saw stairs to her right, but decided that the cliff would be faster. She dropped down and followed a shadow of what she thought was Ashley before finally taking out her phone and turning on the flashlight. She walked further into the woods, calling out. She saw bursts of flame and heard a man shouting nearby. Fearfully, she continued on until she came across a black totem laying on the ground.

She got a creepy feeling from it and chose to leave it alone.

She heard sniffling nearby. "Ashley?" She called out as she pushed tree branches out of the way.

"Sam?" Ashley turned her tear-streaked face toward the noise. "Ashley! Oh my god! You have to be freezing!" Sam said as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around Ashley. It covered her upper body, but they would have to find her pants when they went back to the lodge.

"How could I have believed it? I was so dumb." Ashley cried as Sam tried to guide her back the way she had came.

"Hey, it's going to be-"

A branch snapped nearby and sent the girls on edge.

"Hello?" Sam called out. They saw a pair of milky white eyes staring at them. "

Sam?" Ashley whimpered as Sam said. "Ashley." The eyes started to move closer.

"Run!" Sam shouted as she pulled Ashley in the opposite direction. They ran through the woods, Ashley crying the whole time.

"Come on!" Sam called.

If they were fast enough, maybe they could circle around back to the lodge or even the cable car station. It had to be close by.

Ashley tripped as they ran through the covered bridge and Sam helped her up. "Hurry!" Sam yelled.

Panic then took over as Sam and Ashley ran forward and had to stop at the cliff. They turned around to see the thing that had been chasing them. Sam couldn't see it very well, but it wasn't human or any animal she had ever seen.

"No! Get back!" She shouted as she and Ashley grabbed each other's hands. They backed up slowly, getting closer and closer till Ashley slipped and fell, taking Sam with her.

They screamed until Sam grabbed a root a few feet below the edge of the cliff. "Hold on!" Sam called down to Ashley, who was crying. "Just hold on!"

A burst of fire went over the edge and a man suddenly appeared.

Sam couldn't see his face, but he had his hand out stretched. Sam looked at the hand and back down to Ashley. She couldn't grab the hand without letting go of Ashley. She couldn't see the bottom of the cliff, but maybe it was because of the dark?

Ashley was looking up at her with her big eyes and tears running down her face. Could she really trust the man reaching out his hand? The man looked behind him as if checking for threats.

Sam looked between Ashley and the man one last time before she made her choice.

She let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm leaving Sam's choice up to the reader. I mean I know what happened, but I'll never tell. Unless Angel threatens me...or Josh.

Also I know that Jessica may be OOC. This is because I wanted to make the twins slightly jerks so how it ended up was Beth switched with Sam then Beth switched with Emily and Hannah switched with Ashley. Follow any of that?

Review! I love Reviews!


End file.
